Grisha
Grisha Ziolkowski is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. Although he grew up on the frozen grounds of Russia and Europe, he's always wanted to take to the skies. He is a Valkyrie Pilot and not a member of the PAW Patrol. Appearance Normal Appearance Grisha is a Bohemian shepherd who is mostly black with tan highlights on his chest, legs, ears, and under his snout. On the sides of his body, his shoulders, and parts of his fluffy tail, he bears silver-blue markings. Those are his unique, defining trait. The blue-stripes. His eyes are a light brown color. Anthro Appearance As an anthro and in Shadows of Camaraderie, ''Grisha bears the same markings he does as a feral. As an anthro, he wears a pair of blue jeans, a silver hoodie and a dark blue sleeveless shirt underneath. He can often be seen carrying a necklace of a bear's tooth around his neck. Bio Grisha Ziolkowski was born and raised in the town of Vertigo Hill in the foothills of the Vertigo Mountains. Growing up in a town of stunt pilots and daredevils really grew on him. He'd often venture into the Vertigo Mountains with his best friend, Cecilia Fairchild. The two were practically raised together. However, he was rugged and tough while she was fair and beautiful. The two would hop and skip across the terrains, and play often in the peaceful and serene environment of the Vertigo Valley. One day, Grisha's family moved to Russia, leaving behind Vertigo Hill... And Cecilia. In Russia, Grisha learned the true bitterness of winter and the harsh environments of Siberia. It was here that Grisha learned to work and survive for himself. He learned to hunt, to build contraptions to aid in his survival, he learned to cook, and overall be incredibly efficient. It was either be completely versatile or die. During his time in Russia, Grisha decided that he was finished being so limited in his life. He wanted to soar, to actually be of some use in his life. He studied Aerodynamics and Technology in Moscow, all while trying to avoid people who would find a puppy in a university and various libraries to be highly strange. After spending a good few years in Russia, Grisha and his family moved back to Vertigo Hill at the constant request of Grisha. When they finally moved back, the first thing Grisha did was sign up to become a Valkyrie. When he did, he was surprised to find someone else who had studied like he did, who signed up that same day to become a Valkyrie... Cecilia. Someone he hadn't thought about or talked with for years. A male poodle named Jaune also signed up that day, and was assigned to train with Grisha and Cecilia. Grisha, Cecilia, and Jaune trained to exhaustion almost every single day, constantly trying to out-perform each other. While Cecilia only thought of Grisha as a friend, Grisha wanted to become much more with the Collie-Aussie mix. He keeps this to himself, and when Cecilia developed a crush on Jaune's sister Sheryl, he was heartbroken. He again kept to himself, acting completely normal through the whole thing. He, Jaune, and Cecilia are like family, and even went on to become Valkyries and form one of the youngest and top-performing teams in the organization, which only got better when Skye joined the team. Personality Grisha is typically a nice individual. His only desire is to be limitless, and take to the skies with no boundaries to set him back. He appears very rough and cold at first, but as you get to know him, he's a big ball of fuzz. He does sometimes poke fun at his comrades, but in a playful and joking manner His form of comedy comes in the form of vague sarcasm and very light teasing. This is sometimes taken the wrong way, but it all works out in the end. Besides, Grisha lets his comrades tease him back, so at the end of the day, everyone's still friends. Despite this, he does care very deeply for his companions. Trivia Fears TBD Vehicle Being a Valkyrie Pilot, he has both a stunt plane and a jet pack. Grisha's jet pack is an icy blue with black highlights, and his wings are reminiscent of a bat's wings, rather than the bird-like wings that other Valkyries wield. Family Unknown Friends - Skye - Jaune - Cecilia - Sheryl - Ryder - Chase - Marshall - Zuma - Rocky - Rubble - Everest - Tracker - Centurion - Steelbeam - Beryl - Frostbound - Primavera - Umbravivo - Arabella - Tierra Hobbies - Spending Time with his friends - Flying and Practicing his Stunt Flying - Skydiving - Working on mechanics - Reading - Practicing his martial arts skills, specifically Judo - Weightlifting - Watching TV Miscellaneous Facts * Grisha's winged jet pack is a '''Nightwing SA-79 Model' with advanced mobility and powerful thrusters * Grisha sometimes likes to lift weights and take long runs around the park in Vertigo Hill. * When he and Cecilia were younger, they used to cuddle up alongside each other and take naps or simply snuggle on a bed in one of their houses and observe the beautiful night sky... Or a magnificent thunderstorm... Grisha hopes to be able to do that again one day. * Grisha can often be seen upgrading and modifying his winged jet-pack... Always fine-tuning it to optimize his performance. * Grisha is an only-child. (At the moment) Story Appearances Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie - PAW Patrol: Kinesis Unbound Fanfictions By Others None Episodes None Episodes by Others None Song Articles None Song Articles by Others - In The Sky Gallery Shadows of Camaraderie Grisha.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Grisha (Sketch) Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:Feral Category:Anthro Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Valkyrie Category:Valkyries Category:Valkyrie Officers Category:Valkyrie Pilots